The Spark
by Spark4
Summary: A new girl arrives at the mansion. Pyro doesn't want to stay with Magneto anymore. Set after X2. Pyro/OC - This is my first fan fic, please give my feedback and reveiws
1. Arriving

Pyro leaned back on his bed and sighed. It had been four months since he had left Alkali Lake with Magneto. He missed his friends back at the mansion. He flipped his lighter lid open, the snapped it shut several times. He wanted to see his friends so badly. But he couldn't go back. He had ditched them back at the lake. He pocketed his lighter and closed his eyes and let the sound of the ocean lull him to a fitful sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Logan answered the door. A teenage girl stood there, looking nervous. She has powder blue eyes and shoulder length blonde hair. She dropped one of the two bags she held in her hands and put it out to shake his hand. As Logan shook it she said, "Hi, I'm Kimberly, but everyone calls me Spark." "I'm guessing you're called that for a reason," came his gruff reply. "Yeah," she said, not elaborating. "C'mon. I'll take you to see the professor." He picked up her bag and turned away. "Professor Xavier?" she asked quietly. "Yeah good ol' Chuck" He started walking up a set of stairs and she followed nimbly. He stopped in front a door, knocked, and barged right in. "Good morning Logan. And to you too, Kimberly." She poked her head in. "Good morning." Spark dropped her bag on the floor. Logan dropped her bag and nodded. "See ya around, kid." He left the way he came.  
  
"Professor?" "Yes?" "Thank you for letting me stay here." "Kimberly, this whole school is for people like us. I want all the kids here to know that they always have a place to come to. Come on, then. I'll show you to your room." He wheeled his chair around and drove it past her out the door, leading her to her dorm.  
  
* * *  
  
Later that night Spark sat up straight in her bed. She'd had another nightmare. She looked around her new room. Two other girls were asleep in their beds. The third was empty. Jubilee was there, and so was Kitty. Rouge was gone. Spark really couldn't care less where she was. She had enjoyed her first day here. The other kids had been really nice. They weren't scared of her. They weren't scared that she'd burn them to a crisp. She stood up and walked over to the door. Her white spaghetti-strap nightshirt stood out in the darkness of the night. She walked downstairs to what she thought was the kitchen. She opened the door a crack. It was the gym. She closed the door and tried the next one she came to. There was a light on inside. She opened the door a crack, and peered in. Rouge and her boyfriend were inside, sitting at the table, sharing a container of ice cream. Rouge noticed her as she tried to slip away. "Hey, Kim, come here." Spark slid in, nervous.  
  
"Kim, this is my boyfriend, Bobby." Rouge announced. "Hello, Bobby, I'm Spark." She grinned at them both. "Late night meetings?" Bobby smiled back. "I - we - couldn't sleep. We met up in the kitchen. Complete coincidence." Rouge smiled mischievously. "Yeah, coincidence." Spark smiled at the couple. "Well, I just came down to get a drink." She opened the refrigerator and looked around. "Have any soda?" "Yep" Bobby stood up to get her some. He opened a small cupboard and listed her choices. "Dr. Pepper, Pepsi, Coke, or Sprite. Which one?"  
  
"Dr. Pepper." "Sure." He popped off the top of the bottle and blew in it. Its contents were semi-frozen. Spark took the drink with amazement. "Wow," she said. "That's really cool. Literally." He laughed. "That's why people call me Iceman." She took a swig and said, "Night Rouge. Night Iceman." She exited and closed the door behind her.  
  
"She seemed nice," said Bobby to Rouge. "She's cute, too." Rouge frowned. "She's nice alright. I think we'll be good friends. Just don't hit on her anymore." "Not to worry. I still love you." He grinned and took a big bite of ice cream.  
  
Back in her room, Spark took another drink of her soda. They were nice she thought to herself. I like it here. She smiled in the darkness and finished her soda. She put the still cold bottle on her night table. Spark laid her head down on the soft pillow and fell into a sleep without nightmares.  
  
* * *  
  
In Magneto's lair, Pyro once again sat on his bed. He had woken up several times, but this time he knew he wouldn't fall asleep again. He got up, shirtless and went to go find Magneto.  
  
He found him, talking with Mystique. Old magnetizers and blue scaly people don't go together he thought to himself. The shape shifter and Magneto were an odd couple.  
  
"Hey, when are we gonna go see Xavier's people again? Ya know, fight them?" "All in good time my dear boy. All in good time." "When's that?" "Go back to your room. We'll go visit our friends soon enough." John glared at him, but went back to him room. They were in Magneto's lair, an island in the middle of the ocean. He wanted so bad to go back to his friends. He didn't know why he had gone with Magneto. If only he could go back in time. He wouldn't have left the jet. 


	2. Chap 2? Can't think of a title

(A/N: How'd ya like my first chapter? Please e-mail me feedback and comments! Oh and all the big paragraphs in the last chap, that wasn't my fault. FanFiction.net did something to it. sorry about it though! )  
  
Spark woke up to sunlight. It had been three months since she'd moved in and she already felt at home. She sat up. The two of the other three beds were empty, which surprised her. It was Saturday and only 10:00 am. She changed into some clean clothes and went downstairs. (A/N: Kitty is Shadowcat)  
  
Spark went into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of cereal. She poured milk over her Coco Puffs and grabbed a spoon. She started munching as Professor X, Logan, Storm, Cyclops, Rouge, and Bobby entered. She was hunched over her bowl and looked embarrassed. "Should I leave?" she asked with a mouth full of Coco Puffs.  
  
"No, not at all. We've been looking for you," said the professor. "You have?" came her confused answer. "What do you need me for?"  
"We want to send you with Storm and Cyclops to go find runaway mutant. He's your age, so we want to send some teenage mutants to go talk to him.  
"Oh, okay. No problem. Is everyone here coming?"  
"Yes, Storm and Cyclops and Logan are going with you in case anything goes wrong. Bobby and Rouge are going to talk to him, too."  
  
Spark finished her cereal and put her dish and spoon in the sink. "What's his name and his mutation?"  
Without blinking the professor said, "He has superhuman abilities. Namely, super strength and speed. And his name is Jake."  
"So he's like Superman?" butted in Bobby, from a corner.  
"In a matter of speaking, yes," came Professor Xavier's reply.  
  
"Rock on! That's awesome!" Spark almost shouted. "Yes, I'm sure," Professor X replied, amused. "When do we leave?" asked Rouge. "Now," said Storm. "The professor already gave us the coordinates to where he is. Let's go get in the jet," said Cyclops from the doorway. He turned to go to the hangar. Storm glanced at the professor, who nodded, and then she turned to follow Cyclops. Spark looked uncertainly at Rouge and Bobby, then followed Storm and Cyclops. Rouge and Bobby followed, talking quietly.  
  
* * *  
  
In the X-jet, Spark sat alone on the sides while Storm and Cyclops got the jet ready. Rouge and Bobby sat across from her, still talking quietly. Spark glanced up as Logan got on. Logan was a strange character. His wild appearance, and his gruff clothing made him look more like an animal than anything. From what the other kids at the school said, his mutation was healing. That came in awfully useful when the metal claws popped out of his hands.  
  
Logan sat down next to her. "How ya doing, kid? Like it here?" he asked gruffly. "Yeah, it's way better than back home. After they found out, no one would talk to me. They'd talk about me, sure, but not to me. I'm one in the crowd here. I really like it," was her reply. "Yeah, that's why I'm here, too." For an animal he sure seemed nice. "So, I haven't really seen you since you came here. What's your power?" he asked. "I can manipulate fire. Like, if there's an open fire, I can make it bigger, or I can put it out. I can kinda bend it to my will." she answered and held up and gloved hand with only three fingers. (A/N: It's got the forefinger, middle finger and thumb sewed on with flint on the tips -.-;) "These gloved allow me to make fire if I snap. There's flint on the tips of the fingers." It was true. When he looked closer, he saw the tiny specks on the tip on her fingertips. "Like that one kid, Pyro?" "Who?" "Never mind then. Well, a little late, but welcome home." He leaned his head back and fell asleep. 


	3. Finding Superman

Spark just sat there, thinking to herself, for about an hour when Storm landed the jet. She glanced up. They had landed in a harbor, away from all the boats. The landing had woken Logan from his sleep.  
  
"Good morning Sleeping Beauty," She smiled cheerfully. He almost growled at her, but grin wasn't threatening. She flashed a mischievous grin. He laughed and said to Cyclops, "I guess we're here, right?" "Yes. These are the coordinates. He's up in that old house." Spark looked where he pointed through the windshield. It was an old abandoned house. It looked pretty beat up. "Why would anyone want to stay there?" she asked. "Well, where would you go if you had nowhere to go?" replied the mocha-skinned Storm. "Good point," Spark said thoughtfully.  
  
Storm lowered the ramp and they all filed out after her. She walked along the road to get to the house. Storm knocked on the door. When there was no answer, she opened the door and walked in. It was an old two-story house. "Stay close together, just in case," she warned. Rogue and Bobby instantly grabbed hands, Rogue's still safe behind gloves. They left to go look around in what used to be the dining room and kitchen. Storm and Cyclops left in the opposite direction, leaving the upstairs to Logan and Spark.  
  
Spark looked at him, then up the staircase. Logan raised an eyebrow at her. "Scared?" he asked. "Not at all. The fact that a dangerous mutant could be up there and rip me limb from limb if I turn a wrong corner doesn't bother me at all," she answered. He grinned at her as she turned back to the stairs. Spark took a deep breath and walked slowly up the stairs. Logan followed behind her, close enough to catch her if she fell.  
  
* * *  
  
Jake tossed in his sleep. He sat bolt upright. He rubbed his eyes again and again. He couldn't get the look of terror his parents had given him out of his head. After he punched that guy across the room and through another two rooms, everyone had shunned him. It was okay to be strong, but that strong was freaky. Jake had run away that night. Escaping all the stares. The little "incident" had happened eight days ago. He'd been hitchhiking since then. He ended up in this old house because he'd been afraid to ask anyone to let him stay there. So far, he'd only asked a few people all together, and they'd all slammed the door in his face. He shook his head and lay back down. He fell asleep quickly, but he still dreamt about that look of terror.  
  
* * *  
  
Spark rounded the corner into a bedroom. There he was, lying in a bed, fast asleep and shirtless. He was on his side, facing her. She just stood there for a moment, looking at him. He was very muscular, and he had a six-pack. His hair was bleached light blonde, but she could see dark brown roots were showing. He had nice and tan skin and was very cute. On a scale of 1 - 10, he was an 8.  
  
Logan came up behind her and whispered in her ear, "Well, go on. Wake him up." Spark turned and almost glared at him, but thought better of it. She walked over to and lightly tapped his shoulder. He didn't budge. She shook him. No response. She grabbed his shoulder with both hands and shook. He woke up, just opening his eyes. As soon as he saw her, his eyes went wide and he sat straight up. "Who are you? What do you want?" he said angrily.  
  
"I'm Spark. Are you Jake?" she answered him. "Yeah, my name's Jake. But what does it mean to you?" he growled at her, unaware of Logan, standing in the doorway. "I'm like you. A mutant. We," she said, nodding at Logan, "are here to talk to you." Jake glanced up at Logan, then back at her. "What do you want to talk about?"  
  
Logan said from the doorway, "We have a school. It's for people like us. Mutants." Jake looked somewhat confused. "You mean there's a whole school for mutants?" "Yep," Spark smiled at him. "You're kinda like Superman, but you can't fly, right?" He nodded and smiled at her. Spark turned to Logan. "Can you go get the others?" she asked. "There's no need," said Cyclops from behind Logan. "We're already here." Logan turned around and cursed. "What?" Cyclops asked. "Unhappy to see your old friend?" Logan stood very stiff. "It's not that, I can't move."  
  
Everyone but Spark and Jake looked scared. "What is it, Logan? What's wrong?" Spark asked. "Magneto," said Storm. "A very, very powerful mutant." Spark still looked confused, so Storm added, "He controls metal."  
  
"Oh," she said. Jake still didn't get it. Logan shot across the room, pinned to a wall. "Hello, X-men," came a cold voice from behind the group. "I see you found our friend. May I talk to him?" Jake jumped up from the bed. "Who are you? What'd you want with me?" he yelled.  
  
"Just a little talk, that's all," replied Magneto. "A little talk?" Jake said skeptically. "Yes, of course," said Magneto. "I would take you in, help you hone your skills, make you even more powerful than you already are. All you have to do is come with me." He walked through the small throng of X-men to stand in front of Spark. "You're in my way, brat. Move," Magneto said to her, ever calm. "No," she said, just as cool. "You can't take him."  
  
Magneto's fist collided with the side of Spark's head, sending her sprawling across the room. "No!" shouted Bobby and Rogue in unison. Bobby sent ray of ice at him, freezing his feet to the ground. Magneto turned to look at them then raised a fist. Bobby rose with it. His belt was metal. He mentally cursed himself for wearing it when he shot across the room to join Spark in a crumpled heap.  
  
"Stop it!" shouted Rogue. "Leave us alone!" "Yeah," said yet another voice. "Leave them alone. They didn't do anything." Pyro stepped out of the shadows he'd been hiding in. "John, I told you to stay in the helicopter. What are you doing here?" Magneto asked angrily. "I don't want to be on your side anymore." Pyro looked at Storm and Cyclops. "Can I come back? Please. I don't want to fight with him." Storm nodded, looking at Magneto for any sudden movements. "Yes you can come back. We wouldn't refuse you."  
  
Magneto was outraged. "How dare you, you insolent boy? I took you in and I sheltered you. How dare you?" Magneto raised a hand, perhaps to send him flying, too, but he didn't get a chance to, because Jake's heavily muscled fist met the side of his helmeted head. But because of his feet being frozen to the floor, he fell sideways, emitting a sickening crack as one of his legs broke. He screamed in rage as much as pain. Logan dropped to the floor, Magneto's grip lost. Jake looked at Cyclops. "Can I really come with you? To your school?" Cyclops nodded. He turned to Logan. "Can you walk?" Logan nodded, standing up.  
  
Logan bent down to pick up Bobby. He slung him over his shoulder and turned around. "Let's go then. Chuck got what he wanted. Let's go give it to him." Jake picked up his bag and shouldered it. He picked up Spark with ease. "How did you guys get here?" he asked. "The jet," said Cyclops. "Follow me." He led the way back to the jet.  
  
When they got outside, they saw Magneto's helicopter. A blue-scaled woman sat in the pilot's seat. When she saw them, her eyes went wide, but she remained still, until they were all loaded in the jet. As soon as the ramp closed, she darted out to go find Magneto.  
  
Logan put Bobby down in a seat and strapped him in. Jake did the same for Spark, taking much more care. Pyro sat on Spark's opposite side, quietly. When Storm started the jet, Bobby woke up. He shook his head a few times, and asked, "What happened?" Rogue sat down by him and took his hand. "It's okay now. We got him to come with us," she comforted him. "Good," he said sleepily. He rested his head on her shoulder. "I'm going to bed now." He was soon asleep.  
  
Spark woke up a while later. She sat up and blinked her eyes several times. She shook her head and looked around. "Did we win?" she asked Logan. He nodded at her. "Yeah, he's right there." He pointed at Jake. She looked at him and smiled. "Hiya." She looked at Pyro. "Who are you?" she asked, and then she looked at Logan. "He wasn't here before, was he? Or did that hit effect me more than I thought?" Logan laughed and shook his head. "He's Pyro. We picked him up, too. He's commin' home with us too."  
  
Spark looked at him. "Hi Pyro, I'm Spark." She held out her hand, but instead she crashed out in his shoulder. John looked at her, sleeping like an angel. Her golden hair was splayed across her neck and his shoulder. She was beautiful, sleeping on his shoulder. He kept looking at her, even until the jet landed back at the mansion. Bobby was awake enough to walk, but Spark was still asleep. Jake was about to pick her up, but John insisted he do it. He followed Rogue up to their room and laid her down on her bed. He pulled the sheets around her and stood there for a second. "Is there something you need, John?" Rogue asked. "Naa," he said, before he turned around and left. "Just come get me when she wakes up, okay?" Rogue smiled. "I'll tell her you want to see her." He nodded and left, leaving Rogue sitting there, smiling. 


	4. Falling In Love

(A/N: Yami, you rock! I luv you! Jk, I don't mean it like that, but thanks for helping me!)  
  
The next morning, Spark woke up alone. She looked at her alarm clock. It was almost noon. She sat up. She was still in her clothes from yesterday. She changed into jean flares and a black shirt and went to go get a bite to eat, never forgetting her glove. As she was walking to the kitchen, she saw the boy from last night coming out of Xavier's office. When he saw her he smiled. "Hey," he said. "How are ya doin'?" he asked. "I'm a lot better than last night," she answered and smiled back. "I was about to go get some breakfa- er. brunch. Care to join me?" He nodded. She turned to keep walking.  
  
Pyro followed her, with the professor's words still clear in his head. We're glad you're back, John. You're always welcome here. Don't forget that. He didn't want to forget it. "Hey, Spark," he called to her. "Yeah?" she asked. "How long have you been here?" he asked, catching up to her. "Hmmm, about two months," she answered as they rounded the corner into the kitchen.  
  
Jake was sitting at the table eating a slice of pizza when they walked in. "Heya, Superman," Spark greeted him. "Hey, Sparky," he replied, grinning. "Wanna piece?" he asked, waving his slice around. "Sure," she said, grabbing a piece from the box on the table. She sat down and held up the box to Pyro. "Have a piece. It's pepperoni." Pyro took a piece and took a huge bite. Spark laughed. "Ever heard the expression, 'Don't bite off more than you can chew'?" With his mouth full, he said, "What's that supposed to mean?" She and Jake laughed. Spark finished her piece of pizza and stood up. Pyro stood up, too.  
  
"Wanna go on a walk around outside?" Pyro asked Spark. "Yeah, that'd be great! C'mon Jake! Let's go!" said Spark enthusiastically. "Uh. I'll pass. You two go ahead. I'll see ya later." He waved and went to his room.  
  
Pyro stood there for a second, then looked at Spark. "Well, c'mon then. Let's go," he said, taking her hand in his, leading her outside. She followed, not at all reluctant. He led her outside. When they got outside, he slowed his pace and let go of her hand. They were walking a nice, slow pace. "So, Spark, what's your real name?" he asked. "It's Kimberly. What's yours Pyro?" "John." "That's a nice name," she said. "I have a friend back home named John. But then, after they found out I was a mutant, he, along with the rest of them, didn't talk to me."  
  
Spark saw a bench under a tree, and sat down. "Come here," she said, patting the spot next to her. He sat down and said, "So, where are you from?" That question started a great friendship.  
  
They talked for a while each day, and got to know each other pretty well. They learned about each other's favorite things, what they liked to do, and their mutation. They were both psyched about having the same mutation. For the next few weeks they took a walk, once or twice a day.  
  
One day, however, Spark missed their daily walk. Pyro knew her well enough by now, that if she wasn't going to be there, she would have told him. He went up to her room and knocked softly. When he got no answer, he tried the door. There was no resistance. He opened the door. All the beds were empty, except Spark's. Oh yeah, he thought. The other girls are probably at the late-night movie thing. It is Saturday, after all.  
  
Pyro stopped by her bed. Spark was tossing and turning. He guessed she was having a nightmare.  
  
* * *  
  
"Yeah, whatever Kim. We believe you," Bryan said tauntingly. "It's not true! I didn't do it!" she shouted at him. "Like I said Kim, we believe you." He left to go stand by the drink table. He winked at her. She glared at him. He pulled a guy out of the crowed and whispered to him something Kim couldn't hear. He pointed at her. The random guy walked over to her, slowly. When he got to her, he started circling her. Bryan was laughing the whole time. When the guy got behind her, he grabbed her waist and pulled her into him. She struggled against him, but he was too strong. He was laughing along with Bryan. Bryan pulled out his lighter and a cigarette. He clicked it on, bringing out a small flame. She stopped moving, willing something bad to happen to Bryan. She hated him. There! The fire. She willed it to be bigger. It obeyed her. She could see it, getting bigger. "Now!" she screamed. The fire instantly crawled up his face and torso. She gasped. It had worked. But now there was fire crawling all over his body, scorching him, burning his skin. Someone behind him dumped the punch bowl over his head, quenching the fire. Bryan looked at her, his face charred and black. There was a look mixed with fear and anger. The music died down. Eventually so did the chatter. Everyone was staring at her. She looked around, and ran.  
  
* * *  
  
Pyro still stood there, debating whether or not to wake her up. His final decision was made when she screamed. He tapped her shoulder and he said, "Please wake up, it's a dream, it's just a dream." She wasn't waking up, she he grabbed her shoulder and shook her awake.  
  
Her eyes shot open, and her breathing was heavy. She looked around the room and saw him, standing over her. She sat up and hugged his chest. "It was just a nightmare," he comforted her, patting her head. She started crying into his chest. "It wasn't a nightmare," she sobbed. He sat down next to her, and held her. "It's okay. I'm here. You're safe. I won't let anything bad happen to you. I'll protect you." She kept hugging him, crying. Pyro rocked her back and forth, still patting her, stroking her hair. She slowly stopped crying, and just sat there, arms around him, breathing into his chest. He tilted her head up to look at him. He looked straight into her eyes. "It's okay. I'm here. You've got nothing to be afraid of." She kept his stare, looking into his eyes. "I know." She smiled at him.  
  
John kept staring into those big, blue eyes. He lent forward, ever so slightly until their lips met. They stayed there for a moment, kissing. Pyro pulled away first and gently laid her down. He pulled the sheets up around her and tucked them around the edges of her body. Spark smiled at him. "Goodnight, Sparky," he whispered in her ear. Her eyes got wide and she looked scared. "Please don't go," she pleaded. "I don't want to have another nightmare." Pyro knelt down by her bed and took her hand. "I won't leave you alone. Not now." He rested his head on her stomach and arranged himself so he was more comfortable, sitting by her bed. He was soon snoring lightly. She played with his hair until she fell asleep, still holding his hand. 


	5. Losing love

After that first kiss, Spark and Pyro had been inseparable. They walked to classes hand in hand, ate all three meals together, and took walks late at night. Once or twice, people who didn't like them tried to start rumors. Nobody believed them for a second, because they knew Spark, and they knew Pyro. They wouldn't  
  
After a while, whenever Spark saw Jake, it was like he was mirroring her and Pyro. Jubilee and him were together almost as much as them. The two couples bumped into each other a few times on their walks.  
  
On day, while Pyro and Spark were talking one of their late night walks, Pyro stopped on a small hill. He lay down and motioned for Spark to lie down next to him. She did and as she was getting down, she asked, "Aren't the stars beautiful tonight?" He smiled at her and wrapped his arm around his waist. "Just like you." Her head was resting on his shoulder and one of her hands was on his stomach with the other by her side. "Thank you, sweetie." She looked up at him, and he looked at her. "You've go the prettiest eyes, Sparky," he whispered. She smiled.  
  
Pyro lent down and kissed her. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and brought her closer to him. They just lay there for a few minutes, kissing, until Spark pulled away. She put her head on his chest. He ruffled her hair. They lay there for an hour, maybe more, until it got too cold to stay outside.  
  
At the door to Spark's room, Pyro gave her a goodnight kiss. Her arms were around his neck, with his arms around her waist, when Rogue opened the door. "God, you guys, get a room!" she said. Spark and Pyro pulled away, reluctantly, yet embarrassed. Rogue left, headed for the kitchen. "Tell Bobby I said hi!" called Pyro after her.  
  
"Goodnight, John," Spark said, smiling. She stepped into her room, closing the door, only leaving it opened a crack. "Night Sparky. Don't let the bed bugs bite." He leaned forward and pushed the door open more, making room so he could lean in and kiss her again.  
  
* * *  
  
Spark's eyes flew open. It was the nightmare again. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She threw the covers off and stood up. It was almost midnight. She walked to the door and opened it silently. Outside John's room, Spark inhaled deeply. She wanted to go see him, but she didn't want to get in trouble.  
  
Spark opened the door and tiptoed in. She closed the door and made her way to his bed. He was laying there, the sheets in a tangle around his feet. He was wearing boxers and an undershirt. On his face he wore a dreamy smile. She sat down as close to the bed as she could get. She slid her hand under his, and laid her head down on the bed. Touching his hand, and being near him just made her feel safe.  
Later that night Jake woke up and saw Spark, squeezing John's hand. He smiled and walked over to Pyro's bed. He gently pushed John all the way over to the other edge of the bed. Then he leaned down and picked up Spark and put her next to John. He covered Spark with the sheets, tucking them under her, but leaving her arm uncovered, so she could still clasp John's hand.  
  
The next morning when John woke up, his first realization was that he was not alone in his bed. He saw Spark and relaxed. His first thought was, 'Did I --? Did we --? Nahh. I know Spark. We wouldn't.' Spark held one of his hands, so with his other he played with her hair.  
  
Slowly she woke up. Her eyes shot open when she realized that she was in bed with John. She sat straight up. "I wasn't in bed with you when I came in! I sat down by your bed! I didn't get in it!" she defied. "Shh," he soothed. "I know, I know that you didn't I know that you wouldn't do that. I'll have to thank Jake for that later." Spark looked around and saw that Bobby was asleep and Jake was gone. "I'll guess I'll have to thank him, too. I would've broken my back if I'd slept like that all night." He smiled at her and sat up.  
  
"C'mon. Let's go get some breakfast." Pyro said. He swung his legs over the side of his bed and stood up. "I'm hungry. We can find Jake, too." Spark stood up next to him, only coming up to his shoulder. "Lemme go change, and I'll meet you in the kitchen." She left his room and turned to go to her own.  
  
"Way to go, Pyro," said Bobby from his bed. "And we didn't even hear you." He was laughing. John turned and glared at him. "Shut it, if you like your hair unburned." He turned and went downstairs to fix Spark and himself breakfast.  
  
In her room, Spark quickly changed and put make-up on. When she opened the door, Pyro met her. "I though you were going downstairs," she said to him, reaching up to ruffling his hair. "I remembered I wanted to show you something. Follow me!" He grabbed her hand and led her downstairs, past the kitchen to the front door. "Wait! Hunny! I need shoes if we're going outside!" she pulled on him to stop and slid on her flip-flops that she'd left by the door earlier. He waited until she had them on, then opened the door and started jogging toward a large patch of trees.  
  
He ran in between the trees to a clearing. There was a helicopter waiting for them. Pyro's grip tightened on Spark's hand. "John-?" But John was no longer John. As she looked at him, his skin seemed to retract into itself, and it its place, there was blue, scaled skin. John was now a blue- scaled woman.  
  
"What do you want?" Spark yelled at Mystique. She tried to let go of Mystique's hand, but she was holding on too tight. Mystique pulled her to the copter as the door opened of it's own accord. She shoved Spark into the copter and slammed the door shut. She climbed into the pilot's seat. She started up the copter and took off, leaving Spark pounding on the door.  
  
Spark stopped pounding, seeing as nobody could hear her, and looked around in the helicopter. She was leaned against the door, trying to open it. "It won't open, so don't even try, my dear girl," said Magneto, from on of the seats. "Will you come sit down, or do you need persuasion?" he wave a set of mental handcuffs threateningly. Spark stood up and wobbled over to sit opposite Magneto.  
  
"Want do you want with me?" Spark asked angrily. "You're bait. I want Charles to come and bring his X-men. Then, when they've all assembled, I'll show them the new machine I've built." Spark raised an eyebrow. "What does your machine do?" she asked skeptically. "You need not worry your pretty head about that. It doesn't concern you yet."  
  
* * *  
  
John waited for Spark for a half hour. He couldn't wait any longer, so he abandoned his soggy cereal to go look for her. He went to her room, first. The door was ajar, so he opened it fully. Jubilee and Rouge were with their boyfriends, he knew. He saw them on his way up. Kitty (Shadowcat) was sitting on her bed, painting her nails. "Hey, Kitty. Have you seen Spark?" he asked her. She looked up at him, confused. "She just left with you twenty minutes ago." Pyro looked at her questioningly. "I've been downstairs for the last half hour." Kitty looked confused. "Well, I'm just telling you what I saw. You said you had something to show her. She left with you."  
  
Pyro turned on his heels and almost tripped over Professor X. "Kimberly is gone. Mystique posed as you, John. Kimberly followed and is now in a helicopter with Magneto and Mystique. They're flying to Magneto's base. I think he wants us to follow him." John glared. "You mean she's gone? Let's go get her. Now!" The elder professor smiled. "Not yet, John. We need to plan, then we'll go rescue her." Pyro was still obviously angry. He had to go find her. 


End file.
